Crimson and Cold
by HeartsIgnite
Summary: 100 drabbles of Draco and Hermione for drabbles100.
1. First Glance

**Title:** First Glance  
**Prompt:** #001 Beginnings  
**Word Count:** 146  
**Rating:** G  
**Summary:** Hermione marvels at the wonder that is Hogwarts, and gets her very first glimpse of Draco Malfoy.

* * *

Bright brown eyes gazed in astonishment as the first-years were herded into the Great Hall for the very first time, and an eleven-year-old Hermione Granger tilted her head back as far as she possibly could to get a good look at the starry ceiling above her. _'It does look real'_ she mused quietly, _'even though it's bewitched.'_ She continued her perusal of the magnificent dining area, bushy head turning this way and that, not even really paying attention to where she was going. So astounded was she that she didn't even notice the warning signs, and instead barreled straight into one of the small bodies in front of her. 

Cold gray eyes turned to glare at her. "Watch your step, you filth," the boy snapped.

Hermione glared back as fiercely as she could, but said not a word.

Clearly, their relationship would be a rocky one.


	2. The Importance of Curves

**Prompt:** #002 Middles  
**Word Count:** 160  
**Rating:** G  
**Summary:** Hermione is conducting a close inspection of something when Draco walks in.

* * *

_'Great,'_ the young witch thought unhappily. _'Ginny was right. I'm not that curvy at all.'_

Hermione Granger was currently quite occupied with the reflection of her bare hips and midriff in the mirror. Chocolate eyes narrowed in annoyance as she (reluctantly) admitted to herself that yes, her curves were few. Feeling rather dejected, she sighed and turned around to inspect her right side.

_Same dilemma here apparently._

"Perhaps some stretching would help your unfortunate figure, Granger."

She turned abruptly, startled and irritated as she stared into the smirking face of her roommate. Her eyes narrowed further. Just her luck that Malfoy had to catch her in a state of insecurity, and even luckier that their head positions compelled them to share dorm rooms as well.

"No one asked your opinion, you snarky prat."

With a huff, she straightened her clothes and brushed past him, doing her best to restrain herself from slapping that annoyingly knowing smirk off his face.


	3. How It Ends

**Prompt:** #003 Ends  
**Word Count:** 162  
**Rating:** G  
**Summary:** How did it come to this...

* * *

His tears flowed down his cheeks as he cradled her rapidly cooling body in his arms. Her small smile seemed frozen in place as she blinked slowly up at him, trying to get him into focus. Blood was flooding around her, soaking his clothes with warmth. Her beautifully pale skin was paling even faster still, and the lively sheen of her eyes was dulling. 

_How did it come to this..._

He wept for the future they had planned and lost. He wept for his unborn child, who would never get its first glimpse of the world. He wept for her family and friends, who would never be graced with her sweet smile again. He wept for himself, for nothing would ever fill the gaping hole in his heart. But he wept for his dying love most of all.

Her lips parted, and his name tumbled from them one last time. Glassy eyes closed. Heavy body sagged.

This was it.

_She was gone._


	4. First Taste of Heaven

**Prompt:** #004 First   
**Word Count:** 100  
**Rating:** R  
**Summary:** He entered heaven for the first time.  
**Notes: ** Mild R – might want to keep kiddie eyes away.

* * *

The sound of her breathing was harsh and arousing. Hot, hot hands roamed her body, wet lips scorching a trail of passion across her skin. His pink tongue flicked out, tasting the droplets of sweat falling across her belly in rivulets. 

She whimpered at the feeling.

She could feel him murmuring sweet affections as he kissed her inner thighs, but the roar in her ears drowned out his words. Her breath hitched further as he spread her legs apart.

She could _feel_ him.

A harsh groan fell from his lips.

Her heartbeat skipped.

_Thrust._

_Gasp._

_Moan._

_Oh, sweet, sweet heaven._


	5. One Last Thing

**Prompt:** #005 Last   
**Word Count:** 152   
**Rating:** G   
**Summary:** She has one last thing on her wish list.

* * *

Draco ran an impatient hand through his hair as he glared at his girlfriend of 2 years. Granted, it was her birthday, and she deserved everything she had wished for so far, but _still_. 

_'Can a birthday list possibly be any longer!'_

Apparently so. 

"And that secret tome of Merlin's notes I've been searching for, a quill that writes in red and green ink, a new set of cheating-detection quills for my students – that other set you bought me has either gone missing or broke – ooh! and the newest edition of Moste Potente Potions…" 

She went on and on. He thought she'd never finish. 

She eventually came to the end of her list, though, and it was the very last gift she asked for that surprised him the most. 

"Oh, and one last thing, Draco," she said, a sweet smile on her lips. "I want an engagement ring - a diamond one." 


	6. After Hours

  
**Prompt:** #006 Hours  
**Word Count:** 206  
**Rating:** G  
**Summary:** She had done her rounds already, so why was she still here?

* * *

Hermione Granger was a woman of many accomplishments. She'd been top of her class for the past 6-going-on-7 years. She'd helped the great Harry Potter defeat Voldemort in the Final Battle the previous year. She'd finally acquired that Head girl position she had been coveting since she was eleven. She'd even successfully started to gather several S.P.E.W. representatives in other houses.

But one thing she couldn't seem to accomplish was figuring out _why_ exactly she was still here with Malfoy _after_ their required hours of rounds were complete.

Because she was still here. After hours. With _Draco Malfoy_.

And as of exactly 36 minutes and 12 seconds ago, she really didn't need to be.

The look on Malfoy's face as he stared at her said that he was wondering the same thing.

The lingering didn't stop there. Every night they had rounds she lingered, sometimes less than an hour, sometimes well into the night. They would sit together in the Room of Requirement in silent company, small-talk filling the quiet only when both deemed it necessary.

For the longest time, Hermione didn't understand why she could seem to part from him. She did understand, however, when she found his lips pressed against hers four months later.


	7. Three Days and Counting

**Prompt:** #007 Days  
**Word Count:** 129  
**Rating:** G  
**Summary:** It's been 3 days…  
**Notes: ** Part 1 of a 4-part drabble.

* * *

It's been three days since he's last seen her. Three days since their break-up.

Draco couldn't imagine a time when he had felt lonelier.

Not when he was alone after Severus died, or after his parents were carted off to Azkaban. Not when he was ostracized while taking refuge at Grimmauld Place during the war. Not when he was on the run from Death Eaters, gone into hiding for over seven months.

Too bad it took losing her to realize how much he needed her.

He didn't think he'd ever see her again though, not after the way they parted. And to be truthful, he wouldn't blame her if she refused to see him.

He was just saddened that he would probably never get the chance to apologize face-to-face.


	8. Days Turn into Weeks

**Prompt:** #008 Weeks   
**Word Count:** 114   
**Rating:** G   
**Summary:** She misses him. Simple as that.   
**Notes: ** Part 2 of a 4-part drabble.

* * *

She knew she had every right to be furious with him. His lack of self-control, loyalty, and hurtful words had burned her, and she wasn't sure if she could forgive him for that. 

The trouble was, she also knew that she could love no one else. It was just her luck that her stupid heart refused to feel for another man. 

But, oh, how she tried to make it so. 

Nothing worked, though. Not the blind dates or the meaningless sex partners, not the constant reminders of how wrong he was for her. 

At the end of the day, she still missed him. 

And there was no denying that. Not even three weeks later. 


	9. And Weeks into Months

**Prompt:** #009 Months   
**Word Count:** 100   
**Rating:** G   
**Summary:** They meet again, six long months later.   
**Notes: ** Part 3 of a 4-part drabble.

* * *

It was by complete accident that they had seen each other again. 

He had been shopping for a present for Blaise's birthday; she was looking for new dress robes for Harry's party. 

They hadn't even noticed that they were in the same shop until after the bumping and tripping had commenced. 

Both were shocked. 

He stared at her, noting how beautifully broken her wide eyes looked as she stared back. 

He opened his mouth; he had to say _something_. But she never gave him the chance. She brushed past him and walked out, pretending she hadn't noticed him at all. 


	10. Absence Makes the Heart Grow Fonder

**Prompt:** #010 Years   
**Word Count:** 116   
**Rating:** G   
**Summary:** Perhaps not all goodbyes are forever.   
**Notes: ** Part 4 of a 4-part drabble.

* * *

_"I'm tired of you crying," Harry had said._

That's why he had done this. That's why he had set up the nasty git and his _ex_-girlfriend of 2 years. Locked them in a room in his house during Christmas Eve, the bleeding bastard. 

Hermione was not happy at all. She was plotting Harry's imminent death already. 

Draco didn't seem too happy either. 

But in the end, neither one could complain. Because, even though there was plenty of screaming, tears, and cursing during those 18 hours of lockdown, it seemed that Harry's plan had worked. 

If Draco pushing his again-girlfriend against the wall and snogging her till they were both completely out of breath was any indication. 


	11. The Color of Blood

**Prompt:** #011 Red   
**Word Count:** 115   
**Rating:** PG   
**Summary:** Draco realizes how wrongly he's been raised.   
**Warnings: ** Mild violence

* * *

Worthless. Inferior. Detestable. Mudblood. _Dirty_-blood. 

Since he'd first met her, those were the words that came to mind whenever he saw her. Hermione Granger. _Mudblood_ Granger. 

'_Mudbloods are not worthy to study magic, Draco. They don't deserve our magic. Never let them forget that._' 

Draco Malfoy had never questioned his father until he'd met the girl. He had never questioned his beliefs until he saw first-hand how talented a witch she truly was. He had never felt guilt until he saw the blood pouring from the gash on her throat, a wound he'd inflicted. 

It was then that he realized how wrong he had been. Muggle-born or not, when spilled, her blood still ran red. 


	12. Fun in the Rain

**Prompt:** #012 Grey   
**Word Count:** 147   
**Rating:** G   
**Summary:** An engaged couple enjoy the rain instead of running from it.

* * *

Thunder rolled in the skies overhead, and the couple stopped walking to peer at the quickly darkening sky. 

"Rain's approaching," the man said. "We should find a place to take shelter." 

Hermione Granger slapped his shoulder playfully. "You're no fun, darling," she quipped, grinning. "Let's stay out a bit longer." 

And with that she pulled him to the middle of street, laughing as rain began to pour from the clouds above, soaking both of them. 

A pair of eyes, grey as the angry sky, watched them from a shop window. They watched as she pulled the man toward her, pushing the shaggy dark hair away from his eyes. They watched as she leaned her forehead against the man's chest, smiling as he whispered something into her ear. 

But as Harry Potter tilted his fiancée's face upward and pressed his lips against hers, the grey eyes turned away. 


	13. Blinding

**Prompt:** #013 White   
**Word Count:** 100   
**Rating:** G   
**Summary:** Hermione is beautiful in white.

* * *

Hermione Granger stared at herself in the mirror in shock. She could hardly recognize herself. It wasn't often she could acknowledge that she looked beautiful, but now… 

Draco had always told her she was beautiful. And she'd humored him. But now she could actually see what he saw when he looked at her. 

Hermione had to admit: it was gratifying to finally understand. 

Ginny smiled proudly as she stood beside her best friend. "You'll knock him dead, love," she quipped, grinning. "You look stunning." 

And indeed she did. She was blinding, in fact. Blindingly beautiful in her white wedding gown. 


	14. Treasuring

**Prompt:** #014 Black   
**Word Count:** 118   
**Rating:** G   
**Summary:** Nighttime was their time.

* * *

A young couple cuddled together under the inky black sky. It was late at night, (or early in the morning, depending on how you look at it) and way past curfew, but the couple didn't seem to care. With the chaos of their seventh year, Draco and Hermione hardly had any time together. Nighttime was their time. 

They laid together in the grass, her head pillowed upon his chest, staring up at the vast amount of stars above them. They liked to dream together, talking about the future they hoped to have. War was approaching. Their time together was slipping fast. 

Still, it was best to treasure the present. After all, who knew what the future would bring? 


	15. Idiotic Schemes of Blue

**Prompt:** #015 Blue   
**Word Count:** 100   
**Rating:** PG   
**Summary:** Draco made a boo-boo…   
**Notes: ** I thought I'd try a bit of dialogue/action….I just hope it's comprehendible. xP

* * *

… "DRACO MALFOY!!!!!" 

_Crash. _

Fumble. 

Running footsteps. 

Bang! 

"What! What did I…oh. Damn." 

"I'm blue!! I'm _blue_!!! My skin is _fucking_ bright blue! God help you, Draco Malfoy, if you did this to me. Why the _hell_ am I blue?!" 

"W-well…you see…I must've accidentally switched the bottles…" 

"And why, pray tell, were you messing with the bottles in the first place?" 

"…Potter." 

_Sigh._

_Death glare._

"Malfoy, you have thirty seconds to get your ass over to the hospital wing and find me an antidote to this _disastrously_ idiotic scheme of yours." 

_Shocked stare._

"One…two…three…" 

_Bang! _

Trip. 

"Ow!" 

_Running footsteps._


	16. What's in a Name

**Prompt:** #016 Purple   
**Word Count:** 100   
**Rating:** G   
**Summary:** Hermione is jealous.   
**Notes: ** Another nonsensical piece. sweatdrop hehe. Hope it makes a little sense…at least. P

* * *

Hermione Granger is a very confused girl. 

She is confused as to why Ron would leave her for _that_. Her name is a type of bloody _flower_, for goodness sake! What's more – it's synonymous to the color _purple_, which absolutely has to be the _ugliest_ color in existence! What kind of parents named their child after a flower and color, for Merlin's sake! 

She cannot let herself be treated in such a way. She stamp-her-foot-down, no-questions-asked, simply _refuses_ to allow it. 

_'I'll find revenge somehow,'_ she promises herself as she cries on Draco Malfoy's shoulder. _'After all…Draco's name means dragon…'_


	17. Brown Eyes

**Prompt:** #017 Brown   
**Word Count:** 110   
**Rating:** G   
**Summary:** Granger has brown eyes.

* * *

Granger has brown eyes. 

Brown as in the color of dirt, of mud. Though her eyes are anything but muddy. As a matter of fact, when she stares at him, her eyes are clear and gleaming. Beautiful. 

So he decides that her eyes are brown – brown as in the color of chocolate, fudge, the wood of his bedposts, the bark of trees. Brown as in brown sugar (his favorite kind), chocolate ice cream (also his favorite kind), honey, caramel, and chocolate frogs. 

And as his arms wrap around her slim waist, and her eyes draw closer and closer to his, Draco Malfoy decides that brown is his new favorite color. 


	18. Draco's Boxers

**Prompt:** #018 Green   
**Word Count:** 141   
**Rating:** PG-13   
**Summary:** Hermione gets a giggle.   
**Notes: ** Suggestiveness

* * *

Hermione had to hold back a giggle as she watched her new lover strip. Usually they made love with the lights off, and usually it was frantic and rushed and wild and passionate. Now, though, they decided that they should take time with each other, make love slowly and leisurely. 

Thus, Hermione hadn't seen her lover in his boxers before. His bright, lime (or puke – as she would later describe it) green, hurt-your-eyes boxers. 

As he completely dropped his pants, revealing a cartoon-like snake on the back, Hermione gave a loud guffaw. 

He glared at her. "What's so funny?" he demanded sourly. 

"You…you wear green boxers," she said through her laughter. 

His glare deepened. "Yah. So?" 

_Ha ha ha ha ha!!_

Needless to say, Draco didn't feel like making love after that. 

And he threw out those boxers. Burned them, actually. 


End file.
